


No Help Needed

by PurpleToasterApples



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleToasterApples/pseuds/PurpleToasterApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a freshman is hard. Being a bully’s punching bag is even harder. But it gets better…right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody Likes Gym Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little blood in the chapter, so this is just a heads up.

You banged on the inside of the locker door. Today was not a good day. It was not a good week in general. You would prefer it if it would just end already, but first you had to get out of this locker. You hit the inside of the locker once more.

“Hello? Is anybody out there?” you called out. You heard nothing but silence. Kicking the door out of anger you sighed. This was crap, you want out of here. Soon a couple minutes had passed by, and the clicks of heels could be heard down the hall. Yelling out trying to get the attention of said person.

“Excuse me? Please help, can you open this door?!” you said in a panicked voice.

The footsteps came up to the locker door, and with a clank; it was finally open. You stumbled out, steadying yourself you turn to thank the person who set you free. You were surprised when you saw it was that really popular sophomore; Mettaton.

“Are you alright dear?” He asked in a concerned tone.

You wrung your hands nervously. It wasn’t that you were shy, ( _okay maybe you were, but you were_ ), standing in front of _Mettaton_. The guy who was the Drama club president, who always made his presence known where ever he went. And he was really pretty? Handsome? Either way he looked very attractive. And you weren’t good at talking to attractive people.

“Yes, I-I’m fine. T-Thank you for the help,” you stuttered

Mettaton smiled. “Of course darling. I couldn’t have just left you in there now, could I?”

You let out an awkward laugh. “No, I suppose not.”

“Now tell me dear, how on earth did you get stuck in that locker?” 

“Oh… um, well I was just putting some things away in my locker, and someone pushed me in there and shut the door.”

Mettaton gave you a look of pity. “How very rude of them. Do you know who it was?”

“No,” you lied. You knew who it was. It was Jessica Anderson. But you weren’t going to bother Mettaton with your problems

He hummed and put a hand on your shoulder. “Why don’t you join my friends and I for lunch?”

You rubbed the back of your neck. “Oh, no I couldn’t. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense, I insist!” He said already dragging you towards the lunchroom.

He brought you to a table with various people you recognized, like Frisk. They were a freshman like you. You also knew Alphys a bit. She was a junior, in the science club, and was the president of the Anime club as well. You also recognized Undyne too, Alphys’s sporty girlfriend. The other few you didn’t know.

Mettaton greeted everyone with a dramatic pose. “Hello darlings~! I’ve brought someone to join us for lunch. Everyone this is-”

He stopped realizing he had never stopped to ask your name. His face flushed a bit with embarrassment. “I’m sorry dear, I don’t believe I ever asked your name.”

You told him your name.

He smiled. “That’s a wonderful name darling. Everyone this is” he says your name. “and” he says your name once more, “This is everyone.”

You gave an awkward sort of wave.

He sat down, then patted the space next to him motioning for you to join him. You complied, and took a seat. You quietly ate your lunch, sometimes speaking up when someone asked a question, or something was said that pertained to your interests. At the end of lunch the bell rang, and everybody started to pack up.

Undyne groaned. “Man, I do _not_ want to go to class yet. English is hard.”

Alphys took her girlfriends hand. “Don’t worry, you know I’ll always help you with your work.” She smiled

“Yeah, I know.” She said tenderly and smooched Alphys’s cheek. Alphys giggled, and then Undyne called out, already starting to walk away, “Alright, we’ll see you nerds later!”

You trudged on your backpack then thanked Mettaton for inviting you to lunch.

“Of course hun! Actually you should join us again tomorrow.” He said, then checked his phone looking at the time. “Well; I have to skedaddle now, ta ta darling~!” He said with a wink.

‘ _Was it suddenly hot in here?_ ’ you wondered. Odd. There was a tug on your shirt, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Frisk asked.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” You and Frisk were in History, Science, and Gym together, which is how you already knew them. Right now you were headed to Gym, the most dreadful class that could ever be. Boy did you hate Gym. Well, hates a strong word, but you still didn’t like it, and you didn’t like running either. “Let’s get this over with.” you sighed.

Frisk let out a small laugh. “Wanna be my gym partner today?” As the two of you walked to gym.

You gave them a nod.

\----  
The two of you come out of the locker room dressed in your P.E. uniforms and make your way to the side of the gym with the rest of your classmates. Subsequently after joining them you hear a whistle.

“All right, line up! Change of plans for today. We’ll be playing dodgeball. We need two captains so…” Mr. Harris, the P.E. teacher scanned the line of students. “Zack Marshall, you’ll be in charge of the blue team... And Jessica Anderson, you’ll take the red. Choose your teams and wait on the opposite sides of the courts.”

Oh. Did you mention that you also _disliked_ Gym because of Jessica? Because she made you really, _really_ , dislike this period.

You and Frisk had ended up on Zack’s team, which was both good and bad. Good, because you didn’t have to be in the same space as Jessica. Bad, because you knew darn well she was gonna aim for you no matter what. Frisk gave you a reassuring pat on the back.

“Just follow my lead; I’m like a pro at dodging.” Frisk chuckled. 

They joked, but they had mad dodging skills for real, you’d think they were a videogame character or somethin’.

\----  
Over half your team was out and they still had over a third of theirs. Things were not looking good for you guys. Frisk dodged ball after ball, much to the annoyance of the other team. You had managed so far too somehow, but with a few close calls. You dodged to the left as a ball whizzed past your head. You glared at who had thrown it, and it was of course Jessica. _Is she trying to hit my head? That’s against the rules!_ You thought angrily. You grabbed a ball that was rolling past and managed to tag a person from the other team out, completely ignoring Jessica, trying not to play into her game. All the while, Frisk still was doing great. Dodging and throwing, like they were born to do it. Then they heard a smack and a cry of pain. Frisk turned around and saw you, with a now bloodied nose.

They shouted your name, running up to you. “Are you okay!?”

Cupping your nose, you mumbled. “No, it hurts…”

Frisk quickly ushered you to where all the Gym teachers were chatting.

“Mr. Harris!”

Mr. Harris turned around and looked to the two of you. He said spoke your name. “Are you alright? What happened?” he questioned concerned.

“Someone threw a ball at” Frisk exclaimed, saying your name.

“Did you see who did it?” Mr. Harris asked you.

You shook your head no. “It just came out of nowhere.”

“Alright, Frisk, you go help them clean up.”

Frisk grabbed your unoccupied hand and quickly rushed you to the locker room.

“That looks terrible,” they said as they gathered a bunch of toilet paper from an open stall. “Here, put some pressure on your nose to stop the bleeding.”

You did as they said and sat down on one of the benches. You groaned. “This is gonna stain my shirt…” you complained about the blood that had dripped onto your clothing.

To be fair though, you had every right to complain.

“What happened out there?” Frisk asked. “Are you sure you didn’t see who did it?”

“No, I didn’t.” You hadn’t told anyone yet about the problem, and you weren’t about to start. Last thing you needed was that jerk being even worse if she found out you told. “Really Frisk, it’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Your friend didn’t look convinced, but doesn't push it any further. 

“Just tell me if anything ever happens, okay?”

You hesitated, then say okay. You hated lying to Frisk, but you couldn’t risk them telling a teacher and having Jessica find out. The last time you threatened to tell, she grabbed you by the shirt collar, shoved you against the wall, and made it very clear what would happen if you told.

The two of you spent the rest of the period in the locker room, even after the blood had stopped. You changed out of your uniform and back into your regular clothes. The bell rang and you and Frisk waved goodbye to each other. Heading to a period you actually liked brighted you up a bit. Now all you had to do was wait for the day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just some minor grammatical and wording edits done to chapter one.


	2. Dinner With A Side Of Sparkles

Despite the awful day yesterday, you had your usual pep back in your step today. The first half of your day had gone smoothly so far, and now you were once again headed to lunch. You walked up to table, greeting everyone as you sit down. Noticing two new boys at the table who weren’t there yesterday, you decided to ask them for their names, just to be polite. The shorter of the two, with a lazy grin on his face replied.

“The name’s Sans, and this is my younger brother Papyrus.” He gestured to the taller boy.

“Greetings new tablemate!” Papyrus shouted enthusiastically. 

You sat down between Undyne and Frisk, then pulled out your lunch – a sandwich – and started to munch. You were in the process of taking a bite when Mettaton sat down across from you with his lunch tray.

“You did come, I’m glad!” He exclaimed. 

You laughed lightly. “Well, it would have been rude to decline such a nice invite.”

Mettaton smiled, then clasped his hands together. “So, beauties and gentlebeauties, today I am going to the mall after school. Anyone care to join me~?”

Alphys shook her head. “Sorry Mettaton. Undyne and I are going to the Smoothie Barn.”

The boy pouted. “Hmm, well how about you, Papy dear?”

“I can’t either. Sans, Frisk, and I are having a videogame marathon!” It was easy to tell that he was excited.

He turned back to you, a hopeful look in his eye. Eye, because his hair was covering the right side of his face. “Don’t suppose you’re free?”

“Me?”

“Yes darling, you.”

You thought for a moment. “Yeah I’m fre- oh! Wait, I gotta text my mom first if I go to let her know.” Quickly pulling out your phone, you relayed the message to your mother.

“Okay, now I’m free.” You gave Mettaton a good natured grin.

“Wonderful! Then meet me by the flagpole near the front parking lot after school.”

“Okay, but how do we get to the mall after that? I’m not old enough to drive, are you?” You questioned.

“No, no.” He said waving his hand as if there was a fly. “My cousin, Blooky, is going to drive us there.”

Your shoulders slumped in relief, even though you didn’t even realize you were holding them up in the first place. 

“Phew, I was worried we’d have to walk all the way in the blazing heat.” You turned to look through one of the cafeteria windows. There were some basketball team players on the outdoor court. “With this heat wave, I do not envy them at all.” You said, turning back to Mettaton.

You were about to say something else, when the bell started blaring. 

You frowned, being interrupted, but got up all the same, then walked backwards a bit. “See you guys tomorrow.” You remarked, on the account of no one being in the rest of your classes. You then looked to Mettaton, with a delighted look on your face, “I’ll see you in a couple hours.”  
Turning back around so as to not trip on anything, you headed out the cafeteria. You were so glad it was an even day; you didn’t want to deal with Gym again. You got to your next class just before the bell rang again. Scooting into your seat, you waited for your teacher to give the go ahead to grab your projects. Art was one of your favorite classes besides Home-Ec. Sure you weren’t good at it (you sucked in fact) but that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun. Once your teacher gave the go ahead, everyone scrambled to get their projects. You were working with clay, and making… something. You didn’t know what, but that was okay. Art takes time, like your teacher always said. As you worked on your oddly shaped sculpture, the rest of Art breezed by; as does your last class.

\---

With the final bell, school’s end is signaled. You felt kind of nervous, never really having had friends to go out with. You were worried you might mess up your trip with Mettaton somehow.

Exiting the front doors, you spied Mettaton leaning against the flagpole, focused on his phone. Jogging over to him, you placed your bag on the ground next to his. He looked up, his face lighting up as he saw you.

“Blooky said they’d be here in about five minutes.”

“That’s good.” You paused. “So… uh, what are we gonna be doing at the mall?”

Mettaton looked at you for a moment. “You know just the usual type of things, shopping, checking out cuties~, and such.”

“Yes! Right, right! I don’t know how I forgot that…” your words trailed off with a painfully awkward laugh. ‘ _Great. Now he thinks I’m weird. _’__

__Before he can say anything else, a light blue car pulled up in front of the both of you. Mettaton grabbed his bag and handed yours to you, and the two of you crawled into the car. Once everyone was situated in their seats, the raven haired boy beside you turned around._ _

__“This is my cousin Napstablook. They’re going to be a famous DJ one day.” He said matter-of-factly._ _

__“I… ah… have a long way to go though.” Napstablook said, a bit flustered._ _

__“If Mettaton believes in you, I’m sure you can do it. It’s nice to meet you by the way.” You replied._ _

__Napstablook glanced at you through the rear view mirror with a slight smile that brought dimples to his face. “It’s nice to… meet… you too.”_ _

__During your short exchange, Mettaton had righted himself in his seat. “Alright you chatty Cathay’s, let’s get a move on.”_ _

__He snickered, showing he was only playing. With that, Napstablook put the car in drive and headed to the mall with the two of you in tow._ _

__\---_ _

__“Thanks Blooky! Ill text you when we’re done!” Mettaton called as the Napstablook dropped them off at the mall._ _

__He hooked his arm with yours, leading the way into the building. You tried to think of the last time you had been here. Probably about four months ago. It’s not like you were purposely avoiding the mall, you just had no reason to go._ _

__“Alright which store should we head to first?” He looked at you expectantly._ _

__Looking around, your eyes went from sign to sign, finally stopping on a store you knew. “How about Sears?”_ _

__“Then to Sears we go.” Mettaton declared._ _

__\---_ _

__After about an hour of going from store to store, he told you there was one more place he wanted to go. Mettaton, held your hand and pulled you along to a store with a name you had no idea how to prounounce. Looking inside, you could definitely tell it was the kind of place he would shop._ _

__“I just love coming to _Ange Chatoyer _. They keep up with the latest trends, and with a good price!” He practically purred.___ _

____You think to yourself, ‘ _So, affordable then _.’___ _ _ _

______He took you around the store, showing you his favorite sections, and what ones to not touch, even with a fifty-foot pole. When Mettaton said that, you let out a giggle. He gave you a look and you averted your eyes, smiling innocently, as if you had no idea what the look was for. Soon after, Mettaton called to you from one of the racks. Walking over to where he stood, you spied him holding a bright, pink, sparkly shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dearest, would you be so kind as to hold out your arms?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eyeing the shirt suspiciously, you did as was asked. Mettaton placed the shirt against you, seeing if it’s the right size. It was._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Darling!” He gushed. “You look absolutely fabulous! We must get it at once!” He declared with determination.  
“Er… Mettaton, I think this would be more your style.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nonsense!” he said dismissively as he made his way to the cashier. “You’ll look positively wonderful in it, and it would be a crime if you did not get it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, wait,” you said as you caught up to him. “Alright… but you don’t have to get it for me, I can pay myself.” You reached for the shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No way!” He said sounding childish for a moment. “If I want to get my new friend a shirt, then I will.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That made you stop for a moment. ‘ _New… friend? _’ You don’t know why but that suddenly made you feel very happy.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Snapping out of your thoughts, you realized that Mettaton was almost done paying. You join him at the counter and he turned to you, bag in hand. “As much fun as shopping is, I’m famished. How about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a growl, your stomach answered for you. You felt your face heat up, embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chuckling, Mettaton spoke again. “I’ll take that as a yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leading the way after you both had gotten your food, Mettaton finally chose a seat. It was by a window, so you’d have a nice view of the outside, and not the cramped food court. You had gotten a hamburger, because hey, who doesn’t love a burger? Okay, some might not, but you just cared about your burger right now. The boy across from you had chosen a chicken wrap. He insisted it was better for you than a burger, but you just wanted a burger. You were just about to take a bite, when you noticed some tomatoes sticking out the side. “Aw man, I said no tomatoes.” You frowned as you peeled them off from your hamburger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t like tomatoes?” He asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, it’s not that, I’m just allergic to them. It uh…” You hesitated for a moment, then decided to just say it. “They make me cough, and my throat itch.” You furrowed your brow looking to your lap. “And can give me a rash.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You felt slightly embarrassed and ashamed. As if Mettaton could sense it, he spoke softly. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, some things just happen that you can’t control.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Looking back up, you gave a teensy smile. You were quiet for a second, then spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks Mettaton.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course, dear.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you headcanon nabstabook as younger, but I needed someone to drive.


	3. Anime and Videogmes

You watch the clock on the wall as you wait for class to end. You jump slightly at the forgotten phone vibrating in your pocket. You fish it out and see who it’s from. Unlocking the phone and opening your text messenger, you see it’s from Undyne.

_*Hey shrimp! You’re coming to anime club today! - Undyne_

_*oh, uh okay, are you sure? im not a club member-You_

_*Of course, me and Alphys will grab you after class -Undyne_

You shrug to yourself and reply, _*alright, see you then – You_

Putting your phone back in your pocket, and going back to the assignment that you were previously working on. You hear hushed giggles behind you. Listening into their conversation ( _what? You’re not eavesdropping. They are literately right behind you_ ) Knowing the voices belong to two girls from the Drama club, it wasn’t all that surprising what they were talking about.

“I can’t wait till next week when we get to vote on what play we’re gonna put on for the school! I hope Princess and the Frog gets picked. I just love that story.” The first girl squealed.

The other girl replying “No way, I hope we get to do Rapunzel. Who do you think Mettaton will play as this year, prince or princess?”

“Oh my gosh, I dunno. He’s so beautiful when he’s in those frilly dresses, but so handsome when dressed up as a prince.” she swoons.

“I so wanna play co-lead role with him, he’s just so dreamy.”

“Hey wait, what was the other play in the running?”

“Hmm… I think its Snow White.”

“I hope that one doesn’t get picked. I’ve always kinda found Snow White boring.”

You shift your attention away from the girls. ‘ _I’m surprised they’re not doing a Halloween themed play, since next week is October._ ’ You think to yourself. Once again you turn your attention back to the clock. Three more minutes. You start to pack your things. By the time you finish and put on your backpack, the bell rings. Heading to the door, you see Undyne and Alphys there just like they said they would be.

“Hey shrimp,” Undyne says as she uses your head as an arm rest.

You huff pushing her arm off. “Hi guys. To club then?”

“Yes, but we should h-hurry though. They can’t start till we get there with the anime.” Alphys said.

“Let’s get a move on then!” Undyne, already holding Alphys’s hand, links arms with you, and rushes off with the two of you in tow.

“Whoa, Undyne slow down!”

She doesn’t.

\----

The three of you barge into the room with a bang, door hitting the wall.

“Alright, whose ready to watch some anime?!” Undyne shouts and a couple of students cheer.

Alphys brings her backpack over to the teacher’s desk, which was near the DVD player. After rustling though it for a minute or two, Alphys finally pulls out the DVD case, pops it in and presses play. Undyne heads to the front of the room as well, sitting down, pulling Alphys into her lap when she comes over. You take a seat next to them and are about to ask what anime it is when a girl with purple hair and a skateboard beats you to it.

“Yo Alphys, what are we watching this time?” she asks, plopping down next to you while joined by her friend with green hair.

“We’re gonna be w-watching Angelic Layer. It’s an oldie but a goodie.”

The trailers stop playing and the show’s theme song finally comes on. You’re at the part when the main character gets her angel, thoroughly enjoying it wishing that Angelic Layer was real so you could have your own angel. Suddenly, you hear a familiar laugh that fills you with dread. Glancing to the open door, your suspicions are confirmed as you see that it’s Jessica. Not wanting her to see you, you duck your head lower onto the desk,trying to make yourself as small as possible. It seems to work because no one enters the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, you turn your attention back to the screen.

\----

Halfway through the second episode someone comes in late bringing soda. You’re in the middle of a sip when the purple haired girl accidentally bumps you making you spill some of your soda. She apologizes and offers to get you some tissues, but you assure her it’s alright and head to the bathroom to clean yourself up. You push open the door walking into the restroom, the door swinging shut behind you. Going over to the sink you dab at the spilled soda. After getting it cleaned up as best you can, you hear the door swing open again. Figuring it’s just another student, you turn to leave but you stop short when you see who it is.

“Hey, loser,” Jessica says crossing her arms and giving you a smirk.

Your eyes dart around to find another way out, but you know there is only one, and it is blocked.

“Please leave me alone Jessica, I just want to get back to class.” You utter.

Jessica sneers. “You mean with those weebs in there, watching anime? Don’t think I didn’t see you.”

You gulp, having your fears from before confirmed. But a second later your face screws into confusion.

“Did you say weeb? Who says ‘weeb’ anymore? That’s so lame.” You snort.

A scowl spreads across her face and she stomps over to you from the door. Backing against the wall you tremble as she grabs the collar of your shirt pulling you towards her.

“What did you just say?” Jessica growls.

“I- I…” you stammer.

Mimicking you she responds. “You- You- nothing.” Glancing over to the stalls a mischievous glint lit up her eyes. “Time to teach you a lesson.” Still holding you by the collar she drags you towards the stalls. You immediately know what she’s going to do and you start to struggle, hard.

“No! Please! I’m sorry! Don’t!” You cry out, with both hands placed on either side of the stall frame to keep from being pulled in further.

Ignoring your pleas, Jessica finally manages to get you into the stall and starts to push you down. Luckily however, you kick backwards hitting her shin. She curses, letting you go to grab her leg. You push past her and run you of the bathroom as fast as possible but not before hearing her shout.

“You little shit, you’re going to regret this!”

Dashing down the hallway you slow to a stop and catch your breath, then “calmly” you enter the classroom and sit back down next to Undyne. You wrap your arms around yourself and try to concentrate on the anime, but you are too distracted by the anxious knot in your gut.

\----

You hear the ding of the last bell. Gathering up your things you exit the classroom looking over your shoulder nervously as you make your way out of the school. You stop when you hear your name being called. Turning around, you see its Frisk. 

“Hey, you go a minute?” Frisk asks.

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?” you give them a smile.

“So since its Friday I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night over at my house, we would have to stop by my mom’s class though, because I haven’t actually asked yet.”

Making your way to Miss Dreamerr’s class, the two of you enter the room making Miss Dreamerr look up at the sound of footsteps, smiling when she sees Frisk.

“Hello, my children.” She says in a calming voice.

You relax a little from your previous tense stature and greet back. “Hi, Miss Dreamerr.”

“Mom, I was wondering if they could sleep over tonight.” they motion to you.

Toriel gives a nod, “Of course, my child. I won’t be home until five however, so I would appreciate if you could start supper for me when you get home.”

Frisk bursts out in a big grin. “Sure thing, mom! See you at home,” they turn to you, “come on lets hurry before all the buses leave.” They rush out to the busing area with you following behind. You make it just before the last bus leaves.

\----

Walking up to the front door, Frisk unlocks it and holds the door open for you.

“Let’s get supper started like mom wants.” Frisk opens their freezer and examines the contents inside. Pulling an item out, Frisk asks you, “How about pizza?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

Popping the pizza into the oven, they turn to you. “Want to play Xbox while we wait?” Your eyes widen. “Yes! What do you have?”

“Mom just got me Overwatch. Wanna try it out?” They grin seeing you practically light up when they say it.

You squeal. Yes, _squeal_. You’ve been dying to play that game, because you don’t have an Xbox or a PS4

“Yes, holy crap!” you give a little jump.

Frisk leads you to the living room, turning on the Xbox and handing the controller to you. You can’t stop smiling.

\----

It’s about 7:30, and the two of you have long since moved from the livingroom to Frisk’s bedroom. Both of you having eaten whatever pizza that hadn’t been eaten yet at supper (leaving some for Miss Dreamerr, of course) you both have finished your homework. Now you were just talking about random things.

“Hey,” Frisk says your name.

“Hm?” you look up from your plate.

“Alphys and Undyne are a really cute couple, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s super adorable to see Undyne all mushy.” You laugh in agreement.

“I ship it, OTP right there.” Frisk says with a playful smile.

You snort.

“You’re such a dork. Also wrong. Jenny and Tina are the OTP.” You snicker.

“What? No way, Timothy and Hannah!” they say back.

“Wait, what about Jordan and Stacy?”

“Sure, if you like crack ships.”

“Okay, what about me?” Frisk challenges with a smug smile.

“I ship you with a stick.” You stick your tongue out at them.

“Wow, rude. And here I was going to ship you with Mettaton.” They tsk.

Your cheeks turn pink in surprise, and then you cover your face in embarrassment. “W-what? No way, we’re just friends!”

Frisk laughs at your reaction. “Yeah, I know.” They give you a playful shove.

You give them a small shove back. “Hey, think we could play Overwatch again?”

“Sure.” They push themselves off the floor, before helping you up.

You’re in the Livingroom again as Frisk sets up the game, when a thought pops into your head. Why did you feel so flustered when Frisk suggested they ship you and Mettaton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I haven't forgotten about NHN I promise. I was kinda in a bad place so i dropped a lot of my art stuff for a while, but you'll be glad to know that I'm going to start working on NHN more frequently, or at least try. ^^; If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask me at http://purpletoasterapples.tumblr.com/


	4. Hide and Seek

You hear the birds chirping before you even open your eyes. You groggily sit up from the air mattress on Frisk's floor, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. 

"Morning, sleepy-head."

Looking to Frisk's bed you they them sitting against the wall playing their Gameboy. You get off the air mattress wobbly and join Frisk on the bed, sitting next to them.

"Whatcha' playing?" you ask.

"Pokémon." they say.

"Oh cool. So, what are we going to do today?"

"I have to work on an essay over the week, I was thinking that we could go to the library today, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Homework’s important." you tell them.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after if you want." Frisk gathers up a bundle of clothes and heads to the bathroom. Since you came home straight from school, Frisk lends you a bright yellow T-shirt and a pair of navy shorts. The shirt has the word 'RADICAL' written on it in squiggly font. The corners of your mouth twitch. Frisk certainly has an interesting taste in fashion. You pass the time waiting for Frisk to finish by playing on your phone. You have finally beaten the level of the game you playing when Frisk returns. They plop down on their bed.

"Showers open." they say.

You make a noise of acknowledgment and head to the bathroom, clothes in arms. Setting the garments on the counter, you undress from the clothes you had slept in. Pulling open the shower curtain you turn on the water, stepping inside. You reflect on the night before, thinking that it had been so long since you had that much fun. Frisk is a really good friend. You kinda hope that the two of you can even become best friends. You’re not gonna lie: it’s really lonely being by yourself. Because of Jessica, nobody would talk to you - they don’t want to get bullied by her either. What a great start to your high school life, you think sarcastically to yourself. Not even a month into your freshmen year, and its already terrible. You thought this kind of stuff was only supposed to happen in movies and books. You drag your hands down your face in frustration. ‘Why me?!’ you think. What did you ever do to her to make her not like you so much. If this is how school was going to be then you’d rather never go, like ever. You shake your head at the negative thoughts. Today will be fun, let’s not worry about any of that stuff right now. You turn off the shower and step out. Pulling fresh clothes onto your clean body, you return back to Frisk’s room. 

“Hey Frisk, do you have a comb I can borrow?” you ask.

“’Course, here.” They toss you it. You comb at the tangles with a small ‘ow’ a couple of times. Once you’re done, you set the comb on their dresser.

Frisk grabs your arm. “Mom made breakfast, let’s go downstairs.” You follow after Frisk as the two of you noisily plunk down the stairs. Frisk slides into their spot at the kitchen table, and you take a seat next to them.

“Good morning, my children.” Toriel says in a sweet calming voice. She sets down a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of you and Frisk, as well as one at her spot on the table. 

“Good morning, Miss Dreamurr. These look delicious.” you cut into your pancakes, taking a bite. You close your eyes in bliss. “They taste delicious too.”

“Mom’s cooking is the best!” Frisk grins.

Toriel kisses the top of their head before she sits down. “Thank you Frisk, sweetheart. And thank you as well, dear.” She says to you. “What will you two be doing today?

“We’re gonna go to the library, so I can work on my essay for English.” Frisk tells their mom.

“Watch out for each other then, and look both ways when crossing the street.”

“Don’t worry mom, we will.” They get up out of their seat and take their plate to the sink. You follow after them, doing the same. Once in the front hall the two of you pull your shoes on. The only difference is Frisk has their backpack and you don’t. you tell Miss Dreamurr good-bye, and shut the front door behind you. Knowing it will take about 15 minutes to get there, you and Frisk keep a brisk pace. You shiver a little as a cool breeze blows through the air. 

“It’s starting to get a little chilly, I guess the heatwave we had is over. Now it really feels like it’s almost October.” Frisk mentions.

You crack a smile. “I wish it would hurry up and already be October, I can’t wait for Halloween. It’s my favorite holiday!”

“What are you gonna dress up as?” Frisk asks you.

You tap your chin. “Hmm. I haven’t thought about it yet. Something cool though for sure. What about you?”

“Probably a skeleton, or a goat.” They simply say.

“A goat?” you question.

“Yeah, goats are cool.” They give you a thumbs up.

Giggling, you respond. “Weird, but okay.”

\----

The two of you arrive at the library in record time. You are well acquainted with this place, since you come here all the time. There’s not much to do but read when you don’t have any friends. The books become your friends, you think to yourself. That’s kinda sad. You greet the librarian as you both head over to the computers. You luck out and find two that are together and the end of the row. Frisk plops down into their seat, and you sit down in yours. They pull out the assignment they need to work on and set it on the desk before them.

“I’ll try not to take too long so we can still do other fun things today.” Frisk tells you.

“Don’t worry about it, I can wait till you’re done. Don’t rush because of me.” You say.

Frisk appreciates what you tell them as they get to work on their paper. You log into your social media as you kill time while Frisk works. You’re scrolling through your Facebook feed, when you hear a voice call yours and Frisks name in as hushed tone. Suddenly pink-sleeved arms have wrapped their arms around your shoulders. You look up and see that it’s Mettaton.

“Hey, Mettaton, what are you doing here?” Frisk glances at them from what they had been previously typing.

“Blooky wanted to check out some CDs, plus I don’t mind reading the magazines while I wait.” He tells Frisk.

Frisk looks to you. “If you wanna hang with Mettaton while I finish this I don’t mind.” When they see that Mettaton is not looking, they waggle their eyebrows at you. 

You lightly smack their arm. “Sure, if Mettaton doesn’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind darling.” He lets go of your shoulders, and pulls you out of your chair. “I’ll bring them back of course”

Frisk calls after you in a low voice. “Have Fun~.”

You stick your tongue out at them, following Mettaton. He brings you over to the Magazine shelves, which were also next to the drawer with the library’s collection of CDs. 

“It’s nice to see you again Nabstablook.” You give them a friendly nod.

“O-oh, it’s nice to see you again… too.” They say quietly, stopping their search through the rows of discs. 

“I saw them and Frisk over by the computers,” Mettaton said to Napstablook. “Frisk was working on something, so I borrowed them for a bit.” He chuckled. “Blooky, I hope you don’t mind, but we’re going to wander around the library, alright?”

“I don’t mind… I’m still looking for some CDs I want.” Nabstablook went back to rifling through the discs he was looking at previously.

With a playful look on his face, Mettaton says. “We should play a bit a hide ‘n seek. See how long we can play without getting in trouble.”

“Hide ‘n seek in the library?” you say. “I dunno, I don’t want to chance getting in trouble at all.” \

“it’s all in good fun, we’ll be fine.” He assures you.

“it’s all in good fun, we’ll be fine.” He assures you.

“…mmm, okay.” You reluctantly agree.

“I’ll go first, count to twenty, then try and find me~” Mettaton giggles, then scampers off to secure a hiding place.

You wait a bit before counting to give him a little more time to hide, then you start to count to twenty in your head. Once you reach your intended number, you decide what section to search for him in first. Walking over to the reference area, you check each aisle before concluding that he isn’t in this section before moving on to a different one. Having reached the N’s, you finally find him.

“Hee… found you!” you exclaim, but with an indoor voice.

“Alright darling, now it’s your turn. I’ll count to twenty, and you hide.” He say sweetly.

You nod and dash off you hide, only slowing when other patrons are near. You walk into the children’s room and see that the shelves are conveniently your height. Perfect! You duck behind a bookshelf and snicker. You picked a great hiding spot. It seems like five minutes have passed as you wait for Mettaton to find you. You feel real clever hiding in here and not in the main area, figuring he’d probably check those areas first before he looked in and side rooms. Lost in thought, you don’t hear someone enter the Children’s room. You suddenly find a pair of arms wrapped around your torso, which causes you to squeak at the unexpected contact.

“Found you, darling~” Mettatons voice like honey.

Feeling acutely aware of Mettaton pressed against your back, your face burns. Turning your head but unable to actually see him, you speak. 

“Y-you found me.” _What is wrong with you, are you getting sick?_

Mettaton lets go, your body missing the warmth he had ( _wait, what?_ ) He helps you up from your crouched position, as you dust yourself.

“Shall we play another round? I doubt that Frisk is done yet.” The boy asks.

Giving a timid smile, you agree. “Yeah, let’s keep playing.”

You and Mettaton spend the rest of the time playing your game until Frisk texts that they are done. Mettaton hooks his arm around yours as the two of you head back to Frisk. He’s really touchy today, you wonder if he’s like that usually, then remember the Mall trip with him, you guess he was like that then too. You… don’t mind all the contact. Its actually, kinda nice. You two approach Frisk, with Mettaton’s arm still around yours, which Frisk notices right away. They give you a teasing look and you avert your eyes.

“Sorry it took so long, but we can do whatever now for the rest of the day.” Frisk says.

Just then you hear a ping. You see Mettaton pull out his phone, reading the text he has received.

“That was Blooky, said he found all the CDs he wanted. I suppose that means it’s time to take my leave. I’ll text you later, darlings~” with that he sashayed off back to his cousin.

Frisk, putting away the notes they had out, asks if you want to go to the park. You say you do. As you both leave the library you feel a buzz from your pocket. You pull out your phone to check it.

_*Wanna hang out tomorrow? -Mettaton_


End file.
